creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael
Hades Real Name: 'Azrael Lucifer Isaac' Current Alias: Nightmare Relatives: '-Viktor (Oldest Triplet Brother)', Known to the public as Thunder ''-''Tybalt (Youngest Triplet Brother), Known to the public as Hot Shot ' '-Valeria (Mother, Deceased), Princess of Heaven '-Dracarus (Father, Deceased), Prince of Hell' '-Astorath (Grandfather) King of Hell' '-Sammael (Grandfather) King of Heaven' '-Ryan Lystona (Boyfriend), Known to the public as Beastmaster' Status *'Gender: Male' *'Height: 6'1"' *'Weight: 155lbs.' *'Affliation:'Demileague, His brothers, and Ryan (Boyfriend) *'Base of Operations: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada' *'Alignment: Good' *'Identity: Secret Identity' *'Citizenship: Canadian' *'Marital Status: Dating' *'Occupation: High School Student (Attending Prince of Wales Secondary School)' *'Education: University Level Student' History In the supernatural world, a total war between Angels and Demons. Dracarus, the prince of hell wanted to have a peace treaty with the angels. His father, Astorath who is and still the Demon-King of Hell and the other demons laughed at him for creating such a insane idea. Embarassed, he then left the palace and went to the realm of humans; where he met Valeria. Dracarus' never knew an angel was that beautiful. But Valeria turned him down after a few attempts of flirtation. Dracarus almost gave up if were not the peace treaty he has made. Valeria stood there and took all the information in. She then fell in love with him because she hated most of the angels in the City of Angels. But their love has to be secret. Otherwise both sides of the warring factions would prosecuted them. Nine Months later. Valeria gave birth to three beautiful triplet boys. Azrael is the middle triplet of the couple. He has jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. As they were celebrating their new babies at a mansion. The King of Hell and his squads of elite demons knew where they were. She fought Astorath by herself knowing that she can't kill him. In the batlle as Dracarus was distracted with the demons wanting to kill the newborn infants. But can't shake the picture of Valeria on the ground dead after impaled by his father's sword. He then accepted death as the elite demons impaled him with spears all over his body. after his lover's death.Sammael, the King of Heaven came down to check on Valeria. He as horrified when he found Valeria on the ground, lifeless. Enraged, he battled Astorath in a bloody duel that nearly costed their lives. Beatened and bloodied; Astorath left behind a mark on one of his newborn grandsons that would come to be Azrael's scar. It is also a curse that would turn Azrael into a vampire. Now 15, he is attending Prince of Wales Secondary School in Vancouver, he is considered emo because of the way he dresses like an emo but he does not care.He is one of the school's most prized acrobats. He is also gay; but he doesn't matter since he has a boyfriend named Ryan Lystona. But he notices that he has been getting headaches that tend to hammer behind his scar and they have becoming frequent everyday..... Powers and Abilities Enhanced Athleticism: Azrael has the ability peform acrobatic feats beyond training. Darkness Manipulation: He can control and manipulate darkness at his own desire. This power was an inherited gift from his father. Vampirism: The curse he has been aflicted by his grandfather, Astorath. Azrael must consume an amount of blood from anything. Ryan has given himself in order to sate Azrael's unquenchable thirst. Blood Manipulation: A very rare power given to Azrael by his grandfather. He can either generate execessive amounts of blood from his body (or from the air) and use it for offensive and defensive capabilities. Nephalem Phyisology: He is Nephalem, a hybrid of species inter-mixed between an Angel and Demon. Azrael is the middle triplet in the family but takes on a more demonic side to his father. Thus, he is considered the leader of the triplets despite Viktor being his older brother. Weaknessess *'When controlling darkness, he can only manipulate shadows during the day.' *'He can be overpowered by other heroes and villains who use Light manipulation. But it should also be noted that darkness can absorb light.' *'Though he completely regrets drinking blood. He must drink a medium-large amount of blood to sate his inquenchable thirst. His boyfriend had offered to drink his blood, though Azrael can't do it but he has no choice but to drink from his neck. Or he would fall insane.' *'He can bleed to death if using too much blood from his body. He is also limited to control other people's blood or himself.' Category:Superhero